Various types of lotion saving devices are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a lotion saving device that includes a plurality of hollow threaded members, each of said hollow threaded members having a first threaded portion and a second threaded portion, a plurality of first threads disposed interiorly upon the first threaded portion and a plurality of second threads disposed interiorly upon the second threaded portion, the plurality of second threads disposed enantiomorphically with respect to the plurality of first threads, wherein an extant first lotion container is rotatably attachable to the first threaded portion and an extant second lotion container is rotatably attachable to the second threaded portion, said first lotion container thereby elevated and inverted relative said second lotion container, whereby lotion drains from the first lotion container and is collectable in the second lotion container.